telltalegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
Doug is a secondary character featured in The Walking Dead, appearing in season one. Doug is a likable and non-threatening IT technician. He is incredibly resourceful and extremely logical, and is passive-aggresive when it comes to conflict. Background Doug worked as an IT technician and considered himself to be a geek. He moved to Macon, Georgia two months before the outbreak to live with his uncle. He spent some time traveling Europe, namely Belgium, while on vacation. When Carley and her co-workers were attacked by walkers, Doug came to their rescue but only managed to save her. The two of them joined forces with the survivors at Everett's Prescriptions drugstore as they waited for the military to roll through. Appearances Season 1 A New Day Doug is first seen in the drugstore along with the other survivors. Throughout the group's time inside, he is assigned to keep a lookout on the street. Once spoken to, Doug asks Lee if he wants to take a look outside. Once out there, Lee can choose to go back inside or examine what is around him. When they attempt to retrieve the keys off of Lee's brother, Doug uses his tech skills to program a universal remote from the drugstore office to turn on a set of TVs across the street. This distracts the walkers so Lee can sneak outside and retrieve the pharmacy keys from his brother's corpse. When the walkers notice Lee, Doug warns him and they close the gate as the walkers approach. When Lee and Lilly accidentally trip the pharmacy alarm, Doug helps Lee and Carley hold up the barricades against the walkers while the other survivors prepare to escape. Lee will have to choose to save either Carley or Doug when the walkers attack the pharmacy. The two get pinned when trying to defend the windows, with Carley attempting to reach for her ammunition and Doug being dragged out of the window. If Lee chooses to save Carley over Doug, he will be pulled out of the pharmacy window and devoured by the walkers. Later, Carley will feel terrible about what happened to him, but understands Lee's decision. Should Lee instead save Doug, Carley runs out of ammunition and is eaten by walkers while Doug escapes with everyone else outside. Later at the motel, Doug expresses regret that Carley is dead, but doesn't blame Lee, claiming that this is just survivor's guilt. He still wishes Lee chose Carley instead of him. Starved For Help Three months later, Doug will be seen with the survivors when Lee and his group return from hunting. Doug will be a passive member in the discussion over whether to let Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker stay. However, he seems to agree with letting them stay. While Lilly gets upset and forces Lee to decide how to divide the day's rations, Doug is making an alarm system to keep the walkers away. If Lee asks Doug if he wants some food, Doug will refuse any offers (unless given the apple). When Katjaa calls out to Kenny and Lee to say that Travis/David isn't going to live, she and Lee are attacked. Doug tries to help by hitting Travis/David with a plank, only knocking him over. Just a few moments after Travis/David is killed, and Ben has told that it isn't the bite that makes you turn, Doug's alarm goes off to reveal the St. John brothers approaching. Doug goes with Lee, Mark, and Ben back to the dairy farm, where he takes the time to discuss with Lee the practicality of the St. John's electric fence. Upon arriving at the dairy, Brenda St. John hands over some food to Doug for the group. Doug and Ben go back to the motor inn to get the rest of the survivors. They both stay there while the rest head to the farm. Doug later gets Lee's attention using a laser pointer he found earlier. Lee tells Doug and Ben to look for a way inside the house from behind. They arrive just as Andrew and Lee are in a fight. Doug saves Lee by blinding Andrew with the laser pointer. As they leave the farm, he fixes the video camera Lee found, where it is revealed that Jolene had been spying on the group. Long Road Ahead He stays out of the argument between Kenny and Lilly, but adds that he thinks Lee should have tried to save Beatrice to Kenny's annoyance. He feels he doesn't do enough for the group since there is little for him to work with given his speciality not being weapons or combat. He later goes to work on the fence while Lee talks to Lilly. If asked about his position on guns, he says he is not wild about them, nor is he the best shot. He can also share knowledge to Lee about gypsum, an alternative to lead in pencils. When the group is rounded up by the bandits, he escapes after Lilly snipes one of them. Seeing a chance, he quickly grabs the dead bandit's gun and shoots one of the bandits twice. He runs out of ammo, and runs to work on the RV. He aids Lee by warning him when and where bandits and zombies appear. After humorously using a hammer to fix the RV's engine, the group flees the motor inn in the RV. Lilly accuses Ben of being a traitor, with Doug trying to diffuse the situation and earning Lilly's ire in the process. He stays out of most of the argument, but gets fed up with Lilly throwing accusations. When the RV pulls over, he joins in on the argument by defending Ben. When Lilly is about to shoot Ben, Doug pulls him out of the way but accidentally gets in the way and is shot in the back of the head in the process. Death If Lee chooses to save Carley when the pharmacy is being overrun, Doug will be pulled out the window and torn apart by the besieging horde of walkers. If Doug is instead saved, he remains with the group until he is shot in the head by Lilly during an argument at the side of the road. Gallery TWD-anewday6.png|Doug and Lee outside the pharmacy in Macon. TWD-anewday7.png|Doug and Lee inside the pharmacy during the attack. TWD-starvedforhelp.png|Doug in the woods outside Macon. Notes * In an interview with Harrison G. Pink it was stated that the designers of the game took their friend, Doug Tabacco, and modeled the character Doug off of him. * If Doug is rescued and later shot to death by Lilly, his corpse may be found by Russell in The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Walking Dead: Season One characters